


The Christmas Party

by SetoAngel01



Category: Sing (2016)
Genre: Ash is sure to take advantage of it, Christmas Party, Christmas Smut, Drunk Johnny, F/M, NSFW, Porn With Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 06:59:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13118499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SetoAngel01/pseuds/SetoAngel01
Summary: Ash wasn't exactly sure how a bowl of spiked eggnog at Mike's Christmas party could turn into one of the best nights of her life…and neither her nor Johnny are complaining.





	The Christmas Party

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, this turned out a lot longer than intended. XD
> 
> Anyway, y'all can thank thewinterme for this one (considering it's her Christmas gift that I'm sharing with you ;-p). In a previous story, I mentioned something about a Christmas party where Johnny got drunk off spiked eggnog and anyway, the conversation slowly snowballed into the story I am now presenting you. I hope you enjoy this NSFW little Christmas romp as much as I enjoyed writing it!
> 
> Essentially, this is smut for smut's sake - only Christmas themed - you have been warned lol.
> 
> Merry Christmas, ya'll! xoxoxoxo

* * *

It started out so innocently…

…well, at first anyway.

A Christmas Party invitation she would have torn to pieces within seconds after it came in the mail was actually spared when Johnny found it first. The incredible excitement that filled his chestnut eyes when he read it and Ash's temptation to punch him for getting their mail before her ebbed away with that smile. A part of her still was quite annoyed with how the simple upturn of those lips made her stomach twist and her to give into his every whim even after more than two years together.

It was an invitation to Mike's Christmas Party - which would mean having to dress up in semi-decent, uncomfortable clothes and be surrounded by high-class society animals the crooning mouse mainly associated with. It was like her mother's parties she had for her Realtor Company or her dad's Law Firm…except this time, she wasn't _forced_ to go…

This was more or less coerced by her handsome boyfriend's smile and easy excitement - for as try as she might, he was damned impossible to say no to.

* * *

A week later, they were in front of Mike and Nancy's door.

The high-sheen wooden door decorated lovingly with a large wreath and strings of lights hung with care. A lot more festive than she expected the obnoxious Mike to be so it must have been his fiance's idea.

Johnny stood beside her, holding an expensive (but ultra tiny) box of chocolates and an teensy bouquet of flowers for Nancy as Ash could barely stomach declaring a decent greeting.

The red, plaid sweater dress and black fleece-lined leggings Johnny coerced her into wearing for the occasion (rather than her favored traditional all black attire) was itchy and uncomfortable as all hell. Even getting to see said gorilla in a slim flitting red and white striped shirt, tight gray jeans and his signature leather jacket wasn't helping her attitude on the matter.

"Merry Christmas!" Johnny greeted the couple happily when they opened the door.

Sharp canines on proud display as he knelt down and handed the tiny box of chocolate and flowers to the female mouse. Ash hid an amused smirk at just how _huge_ Johnny's hands were in comparison to her entire body.

"Hey," Ash's greeting was much less enthusiastic.

"Oh, Johnny! Ash!" Nancy cooed while glancing mirthfully at the both of them and accepting the gifts graciously, "Thank you _so_ much for coming! Johnny, aren't you simply dashing, and aww, Ash! You certainly look extra lovely tonight."

Johnny blushed and scratched the back of his neck while Ash forced a smile that probably looked more like a grimace; holding herself back from scratching her ass from where the dress kept getting bunched up.

"Thanks for invitin' us!" Johnny replied, standing back up to his full height and taking Ash's hand as either a force of habit or a comforting gesture. Ash wasn't sure but didn't care to linger on it.

"Yeah, yeah, well, _I_ didn't have much of a choi- **OW**!" Mike stopped cold, winching when Nancy suddenly elbowed him in the ribs.

"Ignore him - he's still fussy that I didn't allow him to gamble and drink his Christmas away." Nancy commented, sending a stern warning look to Mike, who instantly straightened up.

"Now, enough of that - Please, come on in!" Nancy stepped back, pulling Mike with her to began the trek into their spacious home.

Johnny and Ash glanced at each other before slowly following the couple inside.

All the fixtures, including furniture, doorways and ceilings were spacious and tall enough to even accompany Meena, who was speaking with Eddie in the foyer nearby.

It was curious indeed how mice would have such large accommodations….

"Before you ask, Michael prefers living large," Nancy read their minds; chuckling warmly even as Mike shot her a look. "If we had the house built solely for ourselves, we couldn't very well entertain our friends. Although it is a tad more upkeep and expensive to maintain, it's very much worth it to spend Christmas with you all."

Ash caught the roll of Mike's eyes and the flit of Nancy's glare his way and smirked.

There were still many questions that went unanswered as they were led into the dining room where the entire theater group and men and women of multiple species wearing business attire stood around and chatted lowly amongst themselves. On the table was a large assortment of food and drinks with sets of differing sizes of silverware, plates, and cups depending on what was needed. Food preparation varied to make the dietary needs were met and portion sizes palatable for all of the various species of party-goers.

It was rather astounding to see the degree of planning that went into this but what drew their eyes though was the living room adjacent.

The Christmas tree was as tall as their vaulted ceiling; decorated with expensive ornaments, gold ribbons and beads hanging from its stretching branches as it stood proudly in a corner. Cream leather couches covered in red pillows with gold trim and tassels were welcoming the party-goers to sit and relax. Mahogany table covered in bowls of expensive chocolates and candies, a lit fireplace nearby with pictures and stockings lovingly hung brought it all together in a scene you would see in a movie.

"Whoa…" Ash mused lowly upon seeing it and Johnny grasping her hand let her know they were on the same wavelength.

One thing for certain - Mike and Nancy certainly put a hell of a lot of work (and money) into this party - so they might as well enjoy it.

"Yeah. Wow, this is beautiful, Nancy. You both have such a lovely home." Johnny complimented and Nancy beamed.

"Thank you!" she cooed sweetly as Mike sighed and looked as if he'd rather be anywhere else.

Nancy noticed this and flashed him yet another glare before looking back toward their way with a patient smile.

"You two enjoy and _please_ , make yourselves at home."

"Thank you, Miss Nancy - Mike." Johnny smiled.

"Yeah. Thanks - I guess." Ash muttered the last part under her breath.

Nancy didn't seem to mind Ash's less-than-ecstatic attitude; simply approached them and pat their still joined hands. Glancing up to give each of them a warm inviting smile before her and Mike walked off to greet yet another animal that rang their doorbell.

"I knew this was a bad idea…" Ash muttered internally but bit her tongue when Johnny flashed her a dazzling smile and tightened his fingers around hers.

"Isn't this wonderful?" he beamed at her.

_Only one thing was certain - it was going to be a looong night…_

* * *

Nearly two hours later, Ash sat on the leather couch, cradling a cup of hot chocolate and wishing she could just disappear into the floor. The porcupine had never been fond of crowds and easy chatter that parties were filled with; feeling rather out of place and out of sorts when being asked questions or forced to air out her life and personal baggage to virtual strangers just to fill the dead air.

Right at this moment, she wished her and Johnny had stayed home and watched a movie.

Yet she bit her tongue seeing how said gorilla was right at home in these situations.

Happily conversing and chatting with everyone and she supposed as long as he was having a good time, she could deal. Try as Johnny might, he tried to involve her in conversations or left them all together to sit and be with her but eventually, she shooed him away over half an hour ago and he reluctantly left her to stew and stuff herself full of sweets on the couch. Partly watching whatever Christmas special was on the massive projector screen television and drowning her worries in copious amounts of chocolate.

Lost in her own head and semi-wondering where Johnny had gone since he disappeared from her sight quite a while ago, Ash languidly sipped the sweet beverage. Inwardly wondering what he was doing, she had both inner musings answered when the gorilla in question suddenly plopped heavily on the couch beside her.

Ash was temporarily airborne for only a second as his weight settled.

It was jarring to say the least and she was grateful her cup was almost empty or else she might have gotten the chocolate beverage onto Mike and Nancy's fancy white leather couch and red and gold pillow she parked her ass on to make her seem a little taller when Johnny sat next to her.

"What the actual **hell** , Johnny?!" Ash grunted, putting the porcelain cup on the coffee table and checking her dress for stains.

When Johnny didn't answer, she instantly knew _something_ was off.

Aside from his uncharacteristic silence, Johnny always showcased pristine posture and now he was sitting open-legged and slouching; head leaning against the back of the couch as if he'd passed out.

"Uh…Johnny? You okay?"

"Oh **yeah**!" Johnny exclaimed loudly, "I-I'm bloody fuckin' wonderful!"

Ash's eyes became wider than they'd ever been.

Johnny NEVER cursed…well, other than a few instances of major frustration or in the throes of their lovemaking, he'd let some choice words slip - but this was at a **party** …with other animals only a stone's throw away!

"What the hell is wrong with you?" she voiced her concern.

"N-Nothing, Love…" he slurred lightly before catching himself and clearing his throat. The gorilla suddenly shot up to a seated position and smiled down at her. Open chestnut eyes were now a deep coffee brown and there was a flush on his face that wasn't there earlier…

"You sure? Where have you been?"

"Talkin' ta Mike, ta Nancy, ta Gunter an' Meena," he drawled, looking at his hands and counting proudly on his fingers as he named off each of their friends, "Buster, Eddie, Miss Crawly, Rosita - ooh! Did ya see her an' Norm? They're color cordeen…cordinated-ing? Their clothes? Anyway, they're super cute together! We shoulda wore the same clothes!"

There was _definitely_ something wrong here.

"Johnny…you're talking and acting weird. Ya sure you're alright?"

"Hmm?" he turned his flustered face back to her, "I am? Really? 'Cause I 'eel bloody fantastic!"

Ash was not convinced - she wondered if he'd bumped his head but as far as she could tell from her vantage point, there were no lumps or bruises to be found and if he had, she swore she would have heard him loudly exclaim, " _Bugger_!" which he had done the many times he'd bashed his dome at their place.

All of a sudden, Johnny plopped back down to his slouching position, his face closer to hers and she suddenly smelled it.

The obvious scent of alcohol left his mouth when he let out a deep breath. So with her amazing deduction skills coupled with his strange behavior and sudden uncaring for cursing, there was only one explanation -

Johnny was drunk…

But that's _impossible_!

Johnny **didn't** drink!

In all the years she'd known the kind gorilla, Johnny always turned down when offered alcohol even if he was well in the legal age to do as he pleased. Johnny simply never cared to partake and while it was a bit uncommon, Ash thought it was pretty cool that he did so even if it meant he was always stuck as a designated driver.

So, now as he sat beside her, obviously plastered out of his fucking mind, Ash just had one question - just what the hell happened?!

Besides that though, Ash was _pissed_.

 **Really** pissed for everyone (well of their group of friends and co-workers anyway) _knew_ about Johnny's refusal to drink.

So who supplied it to him?

Immediately her eyes darted nearby to where the entrance of the dining room was located, trying to figure out the culprit who knowingly gave her sweet Johnny alcohol. Didn't they fucking _know_ he drove here - drove _both_ of them to this party? ..and now he's **drunk**?!

What the actual _**fuck**_ were they thinking?!

"...I jus' want ya for my ooown…more than ya 'ould ever know," Johnny suddenly began singing; averting her train of thought for even with voice slurred and at a higher pitch than usual - he…still sounded great.

"Make mah wish come truuuuuuue" in midst of a falsetto, he suddenly turned to her, smiling sexily between the verses, "- for allll I want for Christmasss is youuuu…." he finished, bopping her playfully on the nose to which she flinched back a bit in sheer shock of the action.

"...um, that's great, Johnny." she patted his head which had gotten almost uncomfortably close to knocking into hers in his drunken haze.

Ash couldn't help but smile in spite of it all - having to admit he was a competent singer while drunk (even if she hated the trash pop song he picked) - was hard for her to admit. Recalling watching a video of herself, taken years ago by a friend that was dead to her now, heavily drunk and singing karaoke. It sounded like some poor animal getting hit by a car or being flung off a twenty story roof.

"Don' like dat one, huh? How 'bout this - Ooh, ya bettah nought shout, ya bettah nought cry…" Johnny continued with his Christmas songs and Ash rolled her eyes. "Ya bettah nought pout - Imma tellin' ya whhhyyy -"

As much as she wanted to leave and drag his caroling ass back home to sleep this off, she knew that wasn't happening in Johnny's state and she was nowhere near tall enough to drive his truck. They were officially stuck here and right at this moment, she had the duty of murdering the animal who gave Johnny booze tonight - but she didn't intend to - at least not on an empty stomach.

In front of her was a nearly forgotten a plate of cookies she'd served herself.

"Ooh, 'cause Santa Claawws is comin' ta tooown." he drawled lowly, giving his voice a country twang that was strangely well done for a Britain-born man.

Ash rolled her eyes again anyway and pulled her gold paper plate toward her lap and picked up one of three cookies she snagged from the dessert table. Part of her hoping Johnny would sing himself to sleep and wouldn't have to witness her stringing up some animal by the neck for putting her beloved Johnny in such a state.

" **Oh, I know!** " Johnny suddenly jolted up in his seat and smiled widely at her. "We 'ould sing _together_!" he said it as if he made the discovery of a lifetime.

Ash, mouth full of cookies, ignored him.

Alas, Johnny didn't let it deter him in the slightest.

"Don't worry, Love! I'll start! *ahem* - **hack**!" he coughed on seemingly his own spit before getting his bearings and started. "I really can't stay…" he gave a pause for what was supposedly her part (well, truthfully, he had the male and female parts backwards but she didn't have the heart to tell him) before continuing, "I've gotta go 'way…" before he hummed what she assumed was the 'baby it's cold outside' part.

Ash languidly chewed and swallowed the mouthful of chocolate chunk cookie; giving him a strange look before taking another bite.

"I wish I knew how…ta break dis spell…*tsk* Aw, come **on** , Ash! Ya know I can't sing that song without cha!" he slurred, bumping her shoulder with his hand and she slapped his arm away.

"I am **not** going to sing, Johnny."

"Hmm." he sat back and studied her with heavily lidded eyes. "So, ya _don't_ wanna sing?"

"Nope." she sighed, eyes peering over to the dining room and trying to figure out who was dastardly enough to do this to him. She bet it was Mike… "I'll be doing somethin' _else_ soon, though."

"Oi, really?" he asked, voice strangely sensual but Ash ignored it in favor of planning cold-blooded murder as soon as her cookies were digesting.

"I'm not sure yet."

"Well, if ya don't wanna sing, I 'ave another idea for what we _could_ do together…"

"Yeah? What's that?" she asked, deciding to humor him. Not thinking too much of him suddenly digging in his picket and seeing something green and white in her peripheral before all words failed her when for out of fucking nowhere - Johnny kissed her.

 **Hard**.

Wide mouth pressing eagerly, firmly over hers.

Amidst her shock, his tongue brushing over her lower black lip before worming its way into her mouth. The half-eaten cookie, long forgotten at this point, was dropped out of shock when she finally melted into his mouth which tasted WAY better than the sweets to be honest.

Ash's eyes finally slipped shut, the plate in her lap falling to the carpet as Johnny closed more distance between them. Hunched over to kiss her properly til he was basically laying on his stomach; one of his large hands gently cradling her hip to keep her in place because damn, his kisses always made her more than a little tipsy.

Much too soon, his mouth left hers and he flashed her a devilishly handsome smile while she peered at him beneath thick black lashes.

"...Whoa." she breathed between kiss-swollen lips; truly at a loss for words.

Johnny didn't reply, rather cheekily dangled the thing she had saw in her peripheral - a mistletoe - from his large fingers.

"...wasn't that supposed to be over my head _before_ you kissed me?" she muttered coyly, stealing glances at the pink flesh peeking out from between his parted lips. Taste of him cloyingly potent on her tongue but still she wanted more…

Johnny casually shrugged, his head lolling a bit forward to bump his forehead to hers. Ash flinched at the bit of pain it caused and he uttered a 'sorry' before finally answering.

"Eh - thought cha wouldn't mind." his accent was thicker than normal, slightly slurred but she was having trouble focusing on anything other than the intensity of his chestnut gaze; hot breath and plump lips oh so temptingly close to her own.

"Hmm." she chuckled sensually, her free paws brushing the fur of his cheeks and he instantly nuzzled against her hands; forehead tenderly caressing hers. "Guess you're right - I didn't mind."

"Well, in that case-" he stated before his mouth was engulfing hers again.

Ash barely had time to blink as he pushed his tongue between her parted lips; feverishly kissing her like a drowning man fighting for air.

It was so intense, so sudden and breathtaking she could scarcely breathe. All thoughts faded other than his slick lips over hers; immersing her own as he passionately kissed her. The kiss itself was almost second-nature to him; expertly caressing and flicking his tongue over her own as they lost each other to their liplock. Raw, slightly sloppy, and overwhelming as it continued for long drawn out moments - even hours, she couldn't tell ya.

World around both of them fading away til all that remained was all heady sensation; brushing and caressing, flicks of wet tongues and combined molten breath. Smell of his fur and light cologne; intoxicating scent of his well-worn leather jacket, heady taste, musk, raw sexuality, and just _Johnny_ overcame all of her other senses.

Before she realized what happened, her back and spines were pressed down on the couch. His body a heavy yet not confining weight atop of her as their kiss further intensified. A deep, throaty sound came from his mouth and echoed through her lips and her entire body trembled at the sensation. The need so prevalent in his voice and actions and how his hands began to encapsulate her small form and began languidly and insistently wandering over her body.

The need he so easily displayed became her own; legs tightening together to give her some kind of needed relief for he wasn't damn near close enough to where she needed him most.

Johnny wasn't faring much better.

Deep, intense groans became louder and she could feel the heat coming from his body; the need visceral in the air and by how he hungrily kissed her until she could scarcely breathe.

The more reasonable part of her knew this shouldn't be happening.

They _shouldn't_ be making out here of all places!

Shouldn't be getting so hot and heavy and nearly dry humping on Mike's expensive couch, but oh **God** , it felt _**so**_ fucking good.

Large hand gently cradled her hip, assured fingers teasing the hem of her dress and all she wanted was for him to remove it as well as the leggings and panties underneath. All she wanted - _needed_ \- was him inside of her and pounding her senseless into the leather underneath… Ash was suddenly too hot, too in need and the warmth in her belly was hot as a raging fire as his mouth worked its magic and tongue expertly explored her cavern.

"Aw, **fuck** , Ash." he growled lowly; lips parting hers with a wet pop. "That's _much_ better than singin'…"

Ash's fur prickled at the curse; peering up at him through heavily lidded eyes to see his swollen, wet, red-tinted lips. Wanted nothing more than to taste them again. The alcohol was faint on his tongue and she could taste the eggnog where the alcohol must have come from for her sweet Johnny would never willingly drink…but oh, _fuck_ , how she wanted that to change!

For this gentle gorilla to go from so shy, demure, and polite to cussing and kissing her so roughly in public was admittedly - fucking hot. She could deal without the slouching and singing obnoxious Christmas carols but this - oh _God_ , **this** was amazing…

Instead of murder, she wanted to thank the animal who gave him alcohol…

Yet before she could ponder that further, Johnny kissed her again. Molten lips slipping over her mouth, her cheek, her jaw and finally her neck. Ash moaned in tandem to his persistent hands that began wandering to places Johnny dared not touch her in public before. Palms and fingers kneading her tender breasts before one slipped down to slip between her thighs and she outright gasped when he cupped her through her leggings.

"Oh! N-Not here," she gasped into his ear as he nibbled her neck with the blunt edges of his canines.

"I want ta fuck ya, though…so bloody bad…" he groaned lowly by her ear and she couldn't help the audible moan that left her mouth at his confession and the thumb that began toying with her throbbing clit.

Ash closed her eyes tightly, not daring to see if they had an audience because why the hell wouldn't they? There was a house-full of animals and the sounds of wet kissing, moaning, and Johnny letting out those low growing noises as he nuzzled and kissed her roughly was bound to get some attention. As much as Ash wouldn't mind an audience, knowing if Johnny went through with it and when he inevitably sobered up and knew she allowed it to happen - it wouldn't be pretty and she loved him too much to break his heart and trust like that.

Even if she was all too eager to admit that having hot sex in a semi-public area was a bucket list item…but that would have to wait.

"I want you too -" she whimpered, nuzzling his face with her own until she had no choice but to meet his eyes. Chestnut gaze so much darker and his pupils were obviously dilated in arousal and need - much like her own she bet.

"-but, wouldn't a bed be more comfortable?" Ash mused, leg adjusting between them to rub her shin over the front of his jeans where she was met by the rock hard bulge on the other side of the demin.

So close yet much too far away.

Johnny outright growled at the action before roughly kissing her again. Ash let out a gasp when he broke it too fast before quickly moved off of her and standing on his wobbly legs. She felt a bit out of sorts now that his warmth and body wasn't on top of her, but seeing his arousal through the tight denim, it had her ignoring all else than fulfilling the need they both felt.

Ash jumped off the couch, grabbed his pinky and pulled him up some stairs and into an unfamiliar hallway away from the party and any prying eyes (and ears). Ash, still drunk off the taste of his mouth as well as the adrenaline and sexual desire rushing through her small body, searched frantically for an empty room. Blood pumping wildly through her veins, she began opening doors only to be met with locks.

"Fuck," she cursed at the third one she tried. "There has to be one open…even a fucking bathroom or closet will do right now!" she groaned when met with another lock. Her libido was running out of control especially how Johnny kept sneaking touches of her as she walked - all she knew was she needed him - and **soon**.

Johnny was wobbling precariously on his feet but his steady hand on the wall kept him upright as Ash searched for a quiet room away from the hubbub of the party and the sets of eyes who already saw too much. Needing to find a place where they could have intense sex without being disturbed would be fucking wonderful.

A fifth locked room met her frustrated paw and Ash cursed again before yanking on Johnny's pinky and pulling him deeper into an adjacent hallway. The sounds of the music and party were much more muted here.

Stopping a few paces later at yet another room, Johnny lost a bit of his footing and nearly ran into her before catching himself on a nearby wall but not before Ash partially ran into him. Her face inadvertently pressed super close to his crotch and that seemed to awaken something powerful in him.

Johnny chuckled, wobbling lightly on his feet before steadying himself as he glanced down at her. His eyes dark and pupils dilated greatly as he stared at her.

"Wow, Darlin' - yer the perfect height…" he mused.

"Huh?" Ash asked breathlessly, her hands now on his hips and holding back a moan at the intensity of which he was looking at her; the desire so prevalent in his gaze as her own need became that much harder to ignore. She might have to just take him right here in the hallway…

Without replying at first, Johnny grasped the back of her head and Ash flinched instinctively; more worried about him in his drunken state and how he was blatantly ignoring her quills. Yet whether it was his intoxication or he just didn't fucking care about pricking (impaling) his palms, he did it anyway. Hand firm on the back of her head keeping her in place before he gently thrust his hips against her face; denim-covered, rock hard erection brushing sensually near her agape mouth.

"Yer perfect height fer a good jobby." Johnny said with a slight slur and devilish smirk and Ash couldn't control the blood rushing into her cheeks. Her extensive internet research on British slang words (especially sexually related ones) coming in handy when she realized exactly what he meant (even if him none-too-gently shoving his dick in her face wasn't obvious enough).

Ash smirked, knowing two could play at this game and she gently nuzzled her face over his clothed erection, lips tenderly kissing the form of him pushing against its denim prison.

"Mmm…well, I can't give you one if we can't find a room. Oh well." she shrugged before reluctantly pulling away from his crotchal region

Johnny's eyes widened in horror and Ash had to bite back the laugh that nearly escaped when Johnny turned toward the closest door (one she already checked) and used his ridiculous strength to force the door handle open with a crackle of the door's delicate hinges. A surge of pride and horniness filled her as she watched his display of strength but before she had a chance to follow him (into what was gratefully a bedroom), Johnny had grasped her tiny hand and pulled her inside before slamming the door behind them.

"Whoa. Eager, are we?" she chuckled until any further words got caught in her throat when Johnny hastily began undoing his belt and before she knew it, his tight fitting dark wash jeans and red boxers were in a puddle by his ankles. Suddenly, she found herself staring at the flared, reddened head of his needy cock; a droplet of pre-cum slipping down the slit and landing on the plush white carpet below.

"...fuck…" were the only words out of her mouth before Johnny's hand was on the back of her head again, fingers slipping expertly between her quills and the tip of his penis suddenly brushed across her bottom lip and she moaned at the firm sensation.

Ash glanced back up to his face; taking in flared nostrils and canines digging into a plump lower lip, she slowly slipped her mouth over the head. Tongue teasing as she delicately curled it over the tip and prodding the slit and enjoying the slightly bitter taste of him in her mouth.

Johnny outright growled; throwing his head back with a frantic pant and a few curses as well as her name flitting repeatedly over his lips. Hands remained steadfastly keeping her head in place and she felt his hips jerking a bit as if he wanted to fuck her mouth but she remained still as she sucked on the tip; not wanting to choke on him especially with as many sweets as she consumed tonight.

That would _not_ be a good idea - not to mention kinda kill the mood.

"Take it easy, big guy," she gasped after he'd thrusted a bit too firmly against her tongue, lips leaving him with a pop before she kissed the flared tip and down the underside of his throbbing erection. "Don't want me to choke, do you?"

Johnny's eyes were on her; boring into her soul with an intense, lustful stare. "Guess not," he uttered a lot more level-headed than what she'd known of drunk Johnny thus far.

"Good. Then keep your hips still for me, kay?" she winked before taking him in her mouth again. One paw pressed firmly on his hip and the other assisting her with the base of him as she dared try not fit even a third of him into her mouth.

The gorilla was back to moaning, cursing and panting in a way in which had her spines prickling and hair rising on the back of her neck. Thumbs slipping tenderly over her cheeks like Johnny tended to do whenever she'd perform oral sex on him. A kind gesture to show his appreciation that she was glad was still present even in his intoxicated state.

Ash, sensing his moans growing needier and hands shaking a bit from where he cupped her cheeks, knew he was close. Erection pulsating, veins protruding and throbbing with need as she suckled the head and her hand steadily pumped him faster and faster.

Pants grew louder and groans whinier before all of a sudden, he'd pushed forward slightly until he was pushing further past her lips before he climaxed in her mouth. Chest heaving and head thrown back in a climatic bellow, he came hard. Ash didn't hesitate swallowing as much as she could even as a bit slipped out from the side of her mouth from where he was still perched between her lips.

Coming down from his high, his heavily-lidded eyes met hers and it was as if something re-awakened in him. Scanning over her face and focusing on the bit at the side of her mouth which she gingerly wiped off with her thumb and licked the remainder with her tongue. Never breaking eye contact, Ash slowly began cleaning off any she'd missed from his softening shaft.

"Ash," he grunted, wincing a bit from the lingering sensitivity when she licked his tip. "Bloody hell, dat felt so good…"

"Mmm-hmm…" she hummed, kissing and licking along the base of his penis. She cooed a bit when she felt him twitch against her mouth - once softening member now becoming hard once again.

Ash smirked for Johnny had always recovered surprisingly fast. Thankfully, intoxicated Johnny was no different because there was no way in hell she wanted this night to end.

"Now - let me repay the favor." he grunted, wasting no time in picking her up.

Ash gasped at the action and loss of gravity but giggled when he plopped her unceremoniously atop the bed located in the center of the room. Cool plush sheets and comforter felt incredible on her overheated spines and fur; clothes feeling far too constricting but she knew that wouldn't be a problem for much longer.

Johnny crawled onto the bed in front of her.

Roguish smirk present as he swiftly removed his leather jacket and sweater; throwing both of them on the floor to join the pile of his other discarded clothes and shoes. Now standing before her completely naked, Ash felt her breath catch in her throat at just _how_ sexy he was (and how fucking lucky she was considering he was all hers).

The distance between them closed quickly; he pushed her onto her back as he crawled atop her. Mouth insistent and firm as he kissed her breathless. Frisky hands wandering over her chest and finally skirting lower to pull at the hem of her dress and lifting it above the black lacy bra.

Ash pulled back from the kiss and sat up; not wanting her spines to get tangled in her dress for even sober, Johnny always had a hard time removing her shirts. Johnny watched with bated breath as she pulled her dress off from around her spines and threw it on the floor to join the ever-growing pile.

Before she had a chance to remove anything else, Johnny reached for her again. Large fingers skirting over her back and he unhooked her bra with nothing more than a flick of his thumb and a smirk.

The ease to which he did it surprised her; blue eyes widening as the bra fell away from her chest and exposed her breasts to the air of the room. She halfway expected him to touch them, even cup them and take a nipple in his mouth like he had multiple times before, but that didn't happen.

Instead, the gorilla leaned forward and licked erotically between her heaving breasts; tongue stroking the fur of her sternum so sensually, she couldn't help but let out a needy gasp. The incredible sensation of his rough tongue going against the grain of her short fur causing her spine to tingle and paws to shake from where they found themselves perched upon his heavily muscled shoulders.

Johnny eventually coerced her to lay back down.

Lips tenderly caressing her bare chest in hot kisses and strokes of his hands. Ash's head was thrown back and whining incoherent words as he sucked on her nipples til they hardened into firm peaks between his talented lips and the barest hints of teeth. Her tiny paws moved to his face than to his hair where she gingerly began yanking at the longer, lighter strands adorning the top of his head.

Icy blue eyes were glued to his every motion as his mouth continued lower and lower..

Damp breath scattering along her fur, soft belly, and finally getting oh so close to the wet, throbbing heat between her thighs. The intensity of her need only increasing before it all came to a head when his fingers inserted into her leggings and panties; slipping them off as effortlessly as her bra had been removed. Ash furiously kicked off her shoes to help him in the process and after her tiny red converse joined the pile, they were both completely bare.

In that moment, Ash was certain Johnny could sense her unquenchable desire and as if he read her mind, he wasted no time in putting his face into the apex of her thighs.

A guttural moan slipped from her black lips, head flung back against the plush pillow as his lips brushed her nether region. Confident, rough, and pleasantly wet lips met her own lower ones; kissing, licking, rough tongue slipping out and brushing tenderly over molten, damp folds.

"Oh, **fuck** yes!" she grumbled, trembling fingers firmly yanking at his hair and heels digging into his thickly muscled shoulders as she ground herself hard against Johnny's talented mouth.

"Mmm…" he growled at the bit of pain it caused him, "Yer so bloody wet fer me, huh?" he cheekily noticed before slipping his tongue along the length of her before nibbling at her throbbing clit.

"Gawd…" she moaned as he aggressively continued to eat her out; tongue and lips frantic as they slipped over her slick folds. Over time, he'd expertly learned her desires and needs, knowing exactly how to get her off incredibly fast and _damn_ , he was so good at it

Suddenly, Ash gasped when she felt a thick probing finger push inside of her soaked entrance. Tight walls squeezing the intruding index that entered knuckle deep. The length of his finger rubbing against her ribbed walls before curling and hitting that spot deep inside of her and Ash outright screamed.

Heels digging harder into his shoulders as she thrashed at the sudden spike of pleasure that echoed throughout her entire body. "Johnny…" she moaned; tight core squeezing his finger and then another that entered after it.

Johnny smirked against her folds, tongue slowly, _tortuously_ flicking over her clit as he penetrated her with to long fingers. Pushing them in and out in slow thrusts before they inevitably grew faster as her climax approached. The gorilla watched the changes in her accelerating breathing and how she pulled harder at his hair as the pleasure came to a head.

Focusing his attention on her clit, he flicked it furiously with his tongue and nibbling at the swollen bead until she squeezed his fingers in a vice grip. The next moment, Ash let out a silent scream and her whole body shook with the reverberation of an incredible orgasm.

Ash panted wildly, bleary eyes opening before she looked down at her boyfriend's smug face. Wiggling brows as he showed her two fingers slick with her juices; keeping his eyes boring into hers as he slipped them into his mouth to lick them clean.

The porcupine gasped in egregious need; body completely sated and even jelly-like even if there were still a few remaining aftershocks of her orgasm pulsating through her body.

The gorilla suddenly smirked at her and her heart skipped as he crawled up her body and kissed her hard.

Ash instantly melted into that mouth; not caring how she tasted herself on his lips, only focusing on how fucking good his mouth tasted. Still sensitive as all hell, she still wanted him - needed him. This near insatiable desire to mate with him in this moment and it wasn't as if he suddenly became sexier while under the influence, because frankly, that was fucking impossible.

The alcohol merely freed up something in him; losing his shy inhibitions that were so deterrent to him at times. The liquid courage feeling up some raw sexuality that had been unleashed, and damn, it was incredible.

While they had been intimate multiple times before, this seemed different; like as if he was allowing himself to let loose, let go and even be slightly rougher with her. The gorilla who was so intensely gentle with her in bed was now unleashing a new side to himself she knew nothing about…and was determined to know as intimately as possible tonight.

The more logical side of her knew this probably wasn't a great idea but there was no way she was going to stop this. The heady taste of sex still thick on their intertwined tongues as they kissed, fur heavy with the scent of leather and cologne, and the skin of his heaving chest brushing over her was a complete, utter addiction she never wanted to quit. Ash moaned when Johnny's large hand cupped her bum and grasped the soft flesh tenderly. The gorilla growled when he reluctantly broke their lip lock; eyes dark and lust-filled as he stared at her as if was questioning his next move.

Underneath his heavy gaze, Ash moaned, legs squeezing together as raw desire filled her tummy at the mere look alone.

"Johnny?" she gasped as a question before the hands that were cupping her bum now grabbed her hips and without preamble, he'd flipped her onto her belly.

The porcupine instinctively tensed at the change in gravity but moaned as his mouth met her lower back and bit her with the blunt edges of his canines. Drunk he was, but he would never bite her hard enough to break skin.

"Mmm…" she whined upon him nuzzling his face on the small of her lower back before she felt him shift and his muscular arms came into her view.

Before she could question (what should have been obvious) intention, Johnny pushed inside of her.

Ash squeaked at the sudden, fast intrusion, the rough slap of his hips against her ass felt _way_ too fucking good to care that they were now having intercourse on an unfamiliar bed.

Johnny's dick tended to have that effect on her anyway.

"Aw, fuck! **YES**!" he shouted, slamming himself into her without giving her much warning. "Your cunt is so bloody wet and tight…" he grunted between thrusts and Ash outright moaned at hearing him talk like that - for he never talked like that…

"Ooh…" she moaned her approval; burying her face in the luxurious red satin sheets and held on tight as he plowed into her from behind.

Hipbones bumping into her ass over and over again as he filled her with all that want and desire. His moans growing more unsteady and pants frantic as he fucked her hard. All Ash could do was hold on as he took her roughly from behind; the sounds he continued to make were raw, unfiltered grunts, curses, and utterances of her name in varying degrees of brevity and volume.

Ash moaned a broken, "Johnny," when he suddenly grasped her hips to pull her up to her knees instead of laying flat on her belly. Hands curving over her hipbones and pulling her to meet his over and over again; the sound of their flesh and fur meeting was deeply erotic and causing her breath to catch in her throat at the intensity of his frantic thrusts.

Even in this state, it seemed as if his pleasure was not forgotten for one of his hands faltered in its duty and slipped over her belly to where they were connected.

Long index flicking over her clit as he continued to piston in and out of her body.

Ash outright screamed; walls tightening around him when she came again; suddenly and almost painfully as it didn't slow him down in the least. He barely slowed and let out a long hiss in response to her body's reaction to the intense orgasm. Her body so sensitive and tight around him, Ash collapsed back onto her belly and he allowed her.

"Johnny," she whined; trembling slightly at the aftershocks, shaking hands twisting into the sheets as she let out a long shivering moan…

The gorilla suddenly slowed and then stopped. Giving her a slight respite when he suddenly pulled out of her with a wet pop only to roll her onto her back.

Ash glanced up at him; temporarily spend and satisfied.

Chest rising and falling with frantic breaths as she took in his pursed lips and heavily-lidded eyes. The obvious desire still present in his gaze but he still didn't make a move to continue. One glance down at his dick and she knew he had yet to come and was still engorged with need. Her thin brows furrowed at his lack of movement but he was soon answered when he smirked at her.

"Heh. You've been quite naughty, Ash…Do ya need ta be punished?" he growled, lowering himself atop of her to speak into her ear; nipping down her neck and chest.

"Mm-hmm…" she breathlessly agreed, not really caring what he said, only becoming more aware of the absence of his dick inside of her. Her legs squeezed together almost subconsciously as he continually nipped at her collarbones.

Johnny suddenly licked erotically across her jaw; his hand slipping between the apex of her thighs as if sensing her arising need. Index probing her opening but like the hopeless tease he was, he refused to slip his finger (or dick) back inside.

"Fuck me, Johnny…" she whined, thrusting her hips forward to try and impale herself on his thick fingers.

Johnny in turn chuckled deeply, "I dunno, Ash…Ya need ta ask me nicely…" he drawled, voice husky and thick as he breathed hotly in her ear.

"Johnny." she growled in warning but it didn't seem to faze him. She glanced over at where he was currently nipping at her shoulder; his eyes met hers and the grin on his face annoyingly apparent.

Johnny smirked, "Yea?"

Biting her lip and swallowing her pride, she uttered, " _Please_ fuck me, Johnny…" under her breath but it was obvious he heard her anyway.

The smile he sent her was dazzling.

Suddenly, he'd pulled away from her; crawling a bit forward until their hips were flush against each other and she was looking up at his chest rather than the ceiling.

Ash moaned when the wet tip of his erection poked her thigh before her boyfriend reached down between them in order to line himself up with her entrance before he'd pushed inside without much preamble.

"Ooh," the porcupine gasped at the intrusion, moaning and wrapping her legs around his waist as much as she could.

Johnny grunted in pace with his frantic thrusting; never slowing down in the least as he pounded into her willing body. Penetrating her faster and harder than she was accustomed to - and damn, did it feel good.

Ash inadvertently squeezed around him, biting her lip and letting out soft exclamations with every thrust. Her fingers were wrapped and yanking at the thick black fur of his sides just to hold onto something to keep her tethered to her spot. The sensation of his flared penis head rubbing against her walls and the sounds he was making were incredible. Pelvis bone flush with her own and it's movement causing it to brush her clit.

Johnny's moans got less coherent; streams of broken curses and her name echoing throughout the room as he pounded her into the mattress. The sounds of their hips meeting over and over again filling the space with a slapping echo. All Ash felt was heat, friction, and intense pleasure as he fucked her good.

It all happened so suddenly.

An unexpected orgasm causing her spine to arch; head thrown back as a screaming moan left her lips. Her body squeezing around him in a vice grip. His hips stilled after a particularly hard thrust where he pushed balls deep inside of her and let out a reverberating moan.

A dizzying moment later, it was over.

The heavy, heady scent of sex filled the room but Ash didn't care - still recovering from the aftershock of the incredible orgasm he again gave her. Hips twitching a bit against his own as he finished inside of her; core squeezing him for all he was worth to milk out every last drip til she was certain he was empty.

"Aw, bloody hell….ooh… _wow_ …." he groaned into the pillows above her head. His chest heaved, brushing over her and his skin rippled pleasantly over her body.

Ash chuckled into the skin of his chest, "Wow is possibly the biggest understatement of this year."

"Agreed." he laughed, unceremoniously pulling out of her only to look down at her splayed eagle on the sheets. A permanently, satisfied smile on her lips and he gave her one of his own.

The two lovers had relaxed for only a minute at most when Ash's ears perked suddenly to a conversation that was way too uncomfortably close…

"I'm tellin' ya, Nancy - there ain't no one 'round here - I think they just bailed!"

"...with his truck still parked outside?"

"Hell if I know what Spiky 'n King Kong are thinki-OUCH!"

"Stop calling them that - use their names, is that so difficult?"

"Whatever," he grunted, "Yeowch, Dammit, babe, that hurt."

"Serves you right…"

"...They're not here, Nance', let's just go back downst - WAIT! Is our door open?"

Ash flinched immediately, hardly having any time to think before the door flew open and there stood a very shocked Nancy and Mike.

"W-WHAT THE **FUCK**!?" Mike suddenly screamed; for a tiny mouse, his voice was hair-raising and booming as it echoed through the bedroom (and probably their entire house).

Ash, still limp after their encounter, even sat up and pulled a pillow over her chest in modesty - hell no was Mike seein' her naked.

Johnny was a whole different story. He'd didn't even flinch at the unwelcomed guests.

"Aw, shove it up yer ass, mate." Johnny slurred.

Ash did a double take to Johnny who lay back on the pillows and acted as if nothing at all was amiss.

"...Um, Johnny."

" _Excuse me_!? Yer the one doing - **that**! *BLEH* - on MY bed! If ya fuckin' think I'm a gonna letcha slide -"

"Try an' **make** me, ya pipsqueak!"

" **Johnny**!"

" **Michael**!"

The respective girlfriend's exclaimed in horror. Mainly Ash for Nancy was used to Mike's outburst when Johnny's, up to this exact moment, were nonexistent.

"Don' worry bout it, Ash! I got dis guy!" Johnny slurred, trying to sit up but fell back down on the pillows. It seemed as if the combination of alcohol and sex had tuckered him out more than he knew.

"Alright - That's it!" Mike suddenly rolled up his sleeves and didn't seem to case about the daunting gorilla's size, "Ya come into mah house and 'ave sex with yer girl in my bed - well, well, well, I oughta -" he ranted when Nancy suddenly yanked at his sleeve and pulled the irate mouse back to her side.

"Johnny dear?" Nancy suddenly turned her attention to the gorilla.

Ash noticed gratefully how the female was nothing but respectful and kept her eyes locked to the young gorilla's face. Ash knew she had a hard time doing the same. He still lay completely bare on the red sheets and damn, if red wasn't his color before…

_Focus, Ash…_

"Eh?" Johnny seemed to come back to his senses; eyebrows raising before focusing on the calmer female mouse at Mike's side.

"Would you mind getting dressed and I'll call a cab so you and Ash can go back home?"

Johnny blinked in response as if considering or simply confused. Could be both.

"Yeah, Johnny. Let's just get dressed and then we can head home. Sound good, big guy?" Ash soothed, reaching over to rub at his heaving chest. "Okay?"

"Mm-kay." he said before leaping off the bed completely naked without a care in the world. Mike looked as if he wanted to yell some more and Nancy averted her eyes respectfully.

Johnny suddenly bent down to retrieve his clothes.

"GAH! Get some fuckin' pants on!" Mike screamed, covering his eyes.

"What da fuck does it look like 'm doin?" Johnny muttered.

"Hey! Dontcha be disrespectin' me, ya -"

" **Michael**!" Nancy admonished, "Let's give them some privacy - now, come on." she continued, dragging him out of the room even if the irate Mike was more than reluctant. "You know most of this was your fault anyway…"

"Wait, what!? W-What the fuck - How the… Aw dammit, I never thought a few glasses of my eggnog woulda done **this** to him!" Mike groaned. "Ya can't be blamin' me for this!"

Nancy flashed him a look, "You know fully well that Johnny _never_ drinks - "

"How da hell was I s'pposed to know?! He'd a fuckin' gorilla! Someone his size should be able to hold a gallon of liquor - a few shots should be nothin!"

"Ugh. That's enough, Michael. Let's just give them some privacy so they can get dressed."

"Fine." Mike grumbled and they were both gone.

Ash let out a breath she wasn't even aware she was holding. Feeling a bit victorious at inadvertently finding out how Johnny got in this state even if a hot flush of shame came over her. Mike, she could care less about, but she felt a bit out of sorts that Nancy saw them like this for the mouse had been nothing but kind.

"Bugger," Johnny grumbled suddenly.

Ash's eyes slipped over to Johnny; said gorilla plopped on his ass and trying unsuccessfully to put on his boxers (backwards, she might add).

"Oh, Johnny." she sighed before jumping off the bed to help him get dressed. Although she would have to admit seeing him in his undressed state had her considering another round - it was very temping but the embarrassment from tonight was enough to keep her libido in check.

The sooner they got out, the better…

* * *

After Johnny was buckled into the cab, Ash ran back to the door to see Nancy.

"Thanks…oh, and sorry about your sheets." Ash shrugged; technically, she wasn't sorry but if someone did that on her and Johnny's bed, she would have been hella pissed so it couldn't _hurt_ to apologize.

"It's alright - I have others." she said with a wave of her hand.

"WHAT?! I ain't sleepin' on that bed - it's gotta be burned and youse guys are gonna pay for it! That was my new bed!"

"Michael!" Nancy admonished with a stern glare. "I told you to wait inside."

The crooner looked as if he wanted to put up a nasty fight but one look t Nancy, than to Ash and her prickled quills, not to mention the fact there was a seven foot gorilla in the car who very well could turn him into a pancake, he walked back inside with his tail between his legs.

Nancy sighed as he disappeared but turned a kind smile back to Ash.

"I'm glad at least you enjoyed the party after all." Nancy giggled and Ash flushed crimson.

"Uh…" Ash stuttered, not sure exactly how to reply to that..

"Hee-hee, just be sure to have a good night. Tell Johnny 'Merry Christmas' for me when he sobers up, okay? Oh, and when he does so, tell him me or Mike will be happy to pick him up and bring him here so he can get his truck - alright?"

"Eh…sure." the porcupine shrugged.

"Great. Have a great night, Ash! Tell the cabbie to drive safe!" The mouse waved at her, sweet Nancy making sure she got safely in the cab before the vehicle took off into the cold night.

* * *

Ash sighed, ignoring the cold seats by adjusting her wrinkled dress and haphazardly donned leggings with a flush.

Wondered internally if she herself had inadvertently got drunk like Johnny had sometime during tonight - said gorilla drinking only three glasses of spiked eggnog was enough to get him in this condition so what if she had one too many rum balls? Because now as she sat in the cab with a drunk Johnny, singing Christmas carols in an obvious slur, and weirdly, still sounding great regardless, she'd wondered if she was in her right mind to really go through with all they had done tonight.

Right now though, she supposed it didn't matter…

"I'll be home fer Chrissstmas…Ya can count onnn meeee…" Johnny sang lowly and now, it was kinda comforting (still annoying, but comforting all the same). "Please have snowww and mistletoeee and presents by da tree…"

Ash couldn't help but smile, resting her head on his warm chest and relaxing into the sensation of his heartbeat and abdomen rising and falling with steady breaths.

"I'll be home her Christmasss…if only innn mah…dreams…" Johnny drawled to a finish and the cabbie sent them back a hooved thumbs up and Ash rolled her eyes and bit back a groan.

Johnny did _not_ need encouragement but the gorilla took it and ran with the appreciation of Christmas carols - he sadly (to Ash anyway) continued.

"Have yerself a Merry Little Christmas…"

Ash closed eyes and hoped it at least the drive would be over soon…

* * *

While the carols were not her thing, it made it all worth it the morning after.

Her gorilla boyfriend had barely been able to hobble inside the night before; passed out and snoring the second his massive body settled atop their bed without even taking off his shoes.

Johnny woke up with a groan the next morning; the second consciousness hit him, he buried his face in his hands and let out a pained whine. As she looked at him, she recalled her first hangover - fucking hell on earth.

The gorilla met her eyes with a look of flustered confusion.

Ash, as prickly as she could be, didn't want the same fate for him. She grabbed a large glass of water and some Advil from the nightstand she'd prepared the night before and offered them to him.

"Here. Take these."

"Thanks…" he groaned as he reached for the water and pills and swallowed it down without a thought. Once the glass was empty, he stared at his palm for a moment; a dawn of acknowledgement echoed over his features as he turned and focused his bleary eyes on her.

"Wait...wha - did…The party? Was that…?"

Ash sat there, not answering; wearing nothing but a smirk and a look of knowing.

" _No…_ No. **No**!" he yelped, eyes wide with horror as he indeed remembered the events of last night. Burying his crimson face in his shaking hands and looking as if he wished the floor and earth would swallow him hole. "NO!" he yelled.

"Yep." Ash chuckled and pat his shoulder.

Johnny, face still buried in his hands; peeked out from in-between his fingers and Ash's smile only grew as her look alone was enough to tell him that that yes indeed, last night happened. It indeed wasn't a dream - her bruised ass and pleasant soreness between her legs was enough proof of that.

The dawning look on his face was so fucking worth it.

"Merry Christmas, Johnny." she giggled and jumped out of bed and the room to begin her day.

Ash smiling in complete satisfaction and the barest hints of sympathy at Johnny's resounding groan echoing out of their bedroom and through the rest of the apartment.

It had been a very Merry Christmas, indeed - considering she didn't even want to go to the party in the first place. Never did she think a bowl of spiked eggnog could turn into one of the best nights of her life…

Only one thing was certain - this was definitely a Christmas to remember…

* * *

 


End file.
